You're mine, I'm yours
by EllaMaltter
Summary: Dédicacée à Lou. Théodore Nott, jeune solitaire renfermé dans sa douleur, et Ella Maltter, tout sauf insensible au jeune garçon. Venez vivre leur romance durant leur scolarité à Poudlard!
1. Prologue

**You're mine, I'm yours.**

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, excepté Ella Kaytleen Maltter !

**Note :** Fiction dédicacée à Lou.

**PROLOGUE.**

Un grand miroir était au fond de la pièce. Devant lui, une petite fille blonde se tressait les cheveux. Sa peau était pâle et elle avait les yeux couleur chocolat au lait. Un pop caractéristique des elfes de maison retentit dans la chambre. La petite créature s'appelait Naesa et servait la famille de la blonde depuis une quinzaine d'années.

« -Mademoiselle Ella, Narcissa Malfoy vient d'arriver. »

L'enfant – car c'en était encore une - acquiesça et finit de se coiffer. Ella Kaytleen Maltter était une sang-pur. Elle fêtait ses onze ans aujourd'hui, et les familles les plus proches avaient été invitées. Ces dernières étaient les Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson et Bulstrode. Les héritiers étaient des amis de la jeune Maltter. Celle-ci portait aujourd'hui une robe bleu océan. Elle descendit les grands escaliers en bois et se rendit dans le petit salon.

Narcissa Malfoy se tenait là, toujours aussi belle que d'habitude. Ella l'avait toujours admirée.

« -Bonjour Narcissa, comment allez-vous ?

-Bonjour Ella, bon anniversaire ! Je vais bien, et toi ?

-Bien, merci.

-Draco et Lucius ne devraient plus tarder. »

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que l'on frappa à la porte. Les deux blondes se sourirent. Naesa arriva, accompagnée des deux autres Malfoy.

« -Joyeux anniversaire Ella.

-Merci Lucius. Père et mère doivent vous attendre dans la salle de réception. »

L'homme hocha la tête et partit dans la salle indiquée avec sa femme, derrière l'elfe. Après s'être assurés qu'ils étaient seuls, Draco et Ella se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils ne montraient jamais de signe d'affection devant leurs parents, leur éducation ne leur permettait pas.

« -Bon anniversaire Ella, dit doucement le jeune blond.

-Merci Dray, lui répondit la petite fille sur le même ton. Tu m'as manqué !

-Oui, c'est vrai que cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vus. »

Leur étreinte se finit lorsque les Parkinson arrivèrent. Peu à peu, tous les invités furent présents. Au bout de quelques temps, Ella se rendit dans la salle de réception pour savoir si ils pouvaient aller voler dehors. Cependant, arrivée à la porte, elle surprit une conversation entre les adultes.

« -Vous avez appris pour Victoria Nott ? demanda Georgiana Parkinson.

-Oui, la pauvre quand même.. répondit Elizabeth Maltter.

-Mais elle était atteinte d'une maladie et personne ne pouvait rien y faire. Il fallait bien s'attendre à ce que cela arrive un jour, répliqua sèchement Lucius Malfoy.

-Voyons Lucius, tu as raison, mais tout de même. Nous irons à son enterrement, par respect pour cette famille de sang-pur, dit à son tour Narcissa Malfoy.

-Nous irons également, approuva Mack Zabini. »

Les cinq familles continuèrent de discuter un petit moment. Ella décida d'entrer dans la salle, mais une phrase d'Audric Bulstrode la coupa net.

« - Et pour leur fils alors ? Il n'a que onze ans. J'ai entendu dire que son père, Howell, ne s'en occupait pas.

-Nous ne pouvons rien y faire non plus, déclara Lucius, mettant fin à ce sujet de conversation. »

Ella se dit qu'il était enfin temps d'aller voir ses parents. Elle frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on lui dise d'entrer pour le faire.

« -Qu'y a-t-il Ella ? demanda son père, Peter Maltter.

-Je voulais savoir.. Si nous pouvions aller voler, père ?

-Bien sûr, mais faites attention. Maintenant laisse nous entre adultes. »

La blonde acquiesça et retourna voir ses amis pour leur annoncer que c'était d'accord. Les cinq enfants savaient déjà tous voler sur un balais et avaient chacun le leur. La journée se termina et la jeune Maltter ne pensait déjà plus à la conversation qu'elle avait surprise. Chacun repartirent chez eux, excepté Draco et Pansy qui restaient dormir. Draco avait la chambre blanche et Pansy la chambre bleu. Ces deux pièces entouraient la chambre verte, celle d'Ella. Ses parents étaient surs qu'elle irait à Serpentard, c'est pour cela qu'ils avaient décidé de lui donner cette chambre-là. Les trois pièces communiquaient, et comme d'habitude, les deux invités se faufilèrent dans le lit de leur hôte. Ils dormaient souvent tous les trois, cela les rassuraient.

Presque deux mois avaient passé et c'était le jour de la rentrée. Le train allait bientôt partir. Dans le wagon où était installée Ella, il y avait Pansy, Draco, Blaise, Millicent, ainsi que deux gros balourds nommés Vincent Crabbe et Grégory Goyle. Son ami blond lui avait chuchoté que c'était son père qui leur avait demandé de le surveiller.

A la répartition, les cinq amis – et les deux incrusteurs – se retrouvèrent sans surprise chez les verts et argents. Les sujets de conversation étaient tous les mêmes : Harry Potter était là. Et dailleurs il fut répartit à Gryffondor. Ella le dévisagea un moment. C'était ce petit gosse à lunettes qui avait osé refuser l'amitié de Draco ? C'était censé être lui le sauveur du monde sorcier ? La jeune Serpentarde grimaça. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit si.. commun. La répartition se poursuivit. Elle parlait avec Blaise, lorsqu'un nom attira son attention.

« -Théodore Nott. »

Nott. Elle avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Elle se mit à réfléchir, et se souvint de qui il s'agissait. Elle se rappela la discussion de ses parents à propos de la mère de Théodore. Elle se sentit soudain peinée pour le petit garçon.

« -Serpentard ! »

Ella sursauta légèrement.

« -Ella, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta le noir.

-Oui oui.. »

Elle reporta son attention sur le nouvel arrivant. Il était brun aux yeux bleu pâle et avait un air mystérieux. Il jeta un bref regard au petit groupe et s'assit un peu plus loin. Il ne parla pas du repas, à personne. Le jour suivant, ce fut la même chose.

Allongée sur son lit, Ella fronça les sourcils. Théodore Nott l'intriguait. Elle se promit de plus se renseigner sur lui le lendemain. Dans un bâillement, elle se mit sur le côté et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Ella entra dans la salle commune des Serpentard en grognant. Elle vira Crabbe d'un canapé et prit sa place. Elle fronçait les sourcils et jouait nerveusement avec une mèche de cheveux. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'elle avait beau chercher des informations sur Théodore Nott, personne ne savait rien.

« -Salut belle blonde !

-Salut Blaise, répondit-elle plus machinalement qu'autre chose.

-T'en fais une de ces têtes.. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est encore à cause de ce Nott ?

-Mais non ! se précipita de répondre la jeune Serpentarde.

-Arrêtes, tu es devenu complétement obsédée par lui ! J'en suis jaloux, en rit Blaise.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ce n'est pas vrai !

-Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas vrai ? »

Draco venait d'arriver. C'était rare de le voir sans les deux gorilles.

« -Notre bien aimée s'est éprise d'un autre homme ! se moqua le noir.

-Zabini ! Je te dis que ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous savez bien que vous êtes les deux seuls hommes de ma vie, ria-t-elle.

-Qui est cet homme ? Il est à Serpentard au moins ? Est-ce qu'il t'aime aussi ? Si il te fait souffrir, je ne lui pardonnerais pas !

-Eh Dray, calme toi ! On parle de Théodore, pas de mon futur époux !

-Ah.. J'ai eu peur. Et qu'est-ce qu'il a?

-Draco, toujours aussi protecteur envers Ella.. soupira Blaise. Millicent m'appelle, je vous laisse ! »

Et il s'en alla, laissant les deux meilleurs amis ensemble. Draco se mit à côté d'Ella, et prit un air des plus sérieux.

« -Donc.. Qu'est-ce qu'il a.. L'autre ?

-Mais rien, leva-t-elle les yeux au ciel. Tu sais comment est Blaise, il en rajoute toujours trop. On va manger ?

-Ne change pas de sujet, gronda le blond. Dailleurs.. C'est qui Nott ?

-Tu ne sais pas qui c'est ? ria-t-elle en voyant son ami froncer les sourcils. Tu sais, celui qui est super discret. Le mec qui est dans ton dortoir, sans doute dans le lit le plus éloigné du tiens, celui qui.. Vient d'entrer. »

Elle avait prononcé sa dernière phrase à voix basse. Elle observa le nouvel arrivant avec concentration. Comme d'habitude, il lisait. Il s'assit dans un coin reculé de la salle commune, et ne remarqua même pas que tous les regards étaient posés sur lui. Au fur et à mesure, chacun retournaient à leurs occupations. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de voir le jeune garçon enfermé dans sa bulle. Tous, sauf Ella.

« -Il me fascine.. murmura-t-elle plus à elle-même qu'a Draco.

-Pardon ? il écarquilla les yeux.

-Oh et bien.. Il me fascine.

-Tu es sérieuse ? Es-tu devenue folle Ella Kaytleen Maltter ?!

-A t'entendre parler, on a l'impression que je ne suis pas capable d'être fascinée par quelque chose. elle se tendit légèrement.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, tu l'es par ma mère ! se moqua-t-il narquoisement.

-Ne me parle pas comme ça Draco Malfoy ! s'énerva-t-elle. »

Elle s'était levé d'un bond et avait à moitié crié. Même si ils s'entendaient très bien, les deux Serpentard avaient souvent des désaccords, et cela finissait quasiment toujours pareil. Ella regarda autour d'elle. Tous avaient baissé la tête et se faisaient discrets, même les années supérieures : ils savaient à présent que lorsque l'un des deux amis était en colère, malgré leur jeune âge il valait mieux ne rien dire. Mais ce qui attira l'attention d'Ella, ce fut des yeux bleu pâle qui la regardait. Théodore Nott avait, pour la première fois, levé les yeux de son « stupide bouquin », comme dirait la jeune fille. Elle le fixa un moment, lui ne cilla pas. Elle finit par détourner le regard, et de partir en direction de la grande salle.

Arrivée là-bas, elle s'assit comme à son habitude à la gauche de Blaise, en face de Pansy.

« -Et bien alors ma belle, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda la petite brune.

-Draco, grogna la dite-belle.

-Je vois, sourit la jeune Parkinson. »

Lorsque Draco Malfoy s'installa à la gauche d'Ella, aucun des deux ne fit de commentaires sur ce qui s'était passé avant. Le diner était calme, enfin jusqu'à ce que le professeur Quirell rentre en criant qu'un troll était dans les cachots. Ce fut la panique totale, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore demande à tous de se calmer, et de regagner leur salle commune. En chemin, Millicent Bulstrode se tourna vers ses amis.

« -Mais attendez.. Le troll est dans les cachots mais.. Notre salle commune aussi est dans les cachots ! »

Les cinq Serpentard se regardèrent effrayés, et prièrent pour ne pas croiser la créature. Une fois bien arrivés, ils soufflèrent de soulagement.

« -Imaginez, si nous étions tombés sur lui.. commença l'héritier Malfoy.

-Je ne préfère pas imaginer Draco.. lui sourit la jeune Maltter. »

Théodore Nott venait de passer devant eux le regard vide. Le petit groupe se regarda, et les deux blonds se dévisagèrent. D'un accord tactique, ils décidèrent d'oublier leur discussion à propos du jeune homme.

« -Le troll n'a pas pu entrer tout seul.. Vous croyez que Nott y est pour quelque chose ? Après tout même si il n'est qu'en première année, il reste puissant – nous l'avons vu en cours – et comme il ne dit jamais rien, qui sait ce qu'il peut bien préparer..

-C'est vrai, on ne sait pas ce qu'il fait de son temps libre..»

Ella se retourna d'un coup et dévisagea Grégory et Vincent.

« -Et vous vous croyez intelligents ?! Aucun d'entre nous, quelle que soit sa puissance, n'aurait fait entrer un monstre dans l'école juste parce qu'il s'ennuie. Sérieusement, il faut vraiment que vous alliez vous acheter un cerveau ! »

On put entendre Blaise marmonner « Quand je vous dit qu'elle est complétement dingue quand on parle de ce mec.. ». Ella partit dans les dortoirs des filles de première année et ferma les rideaux de son lit. Quoi que les autres puissent dire, si ce petit garçon fascinait tant la jeune fille, c'est parce qu'il semblait venu d'un autre monde. Et puis, il fallait avouer qu'Ella ne pouvait oublier sa situation familiale. Elle n'en savait pas beaucoup, mais c'était déjà trop pour elle. Elle ne s'imaginait pas vivre sans sa mère, avec un père qui ne se préoccupait pas de son bien-être. La jeune blonde secoua la tête. Impossible que cela lui arrive. Elle se demanda comment faisait Théodore pour paraitre aussi insensible à cette histoire. Ou alors peut être restait-il seul justement parce que cela l'affectait trop ?


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Ella Maltter est à moi, J.K Rowling détient tout le reste, vous le savez..

_POV Ella_

**POV Théodore**

**CHAPITRE PREMIER.**

C'était les vacances de noël. La salle commune semblait vide, seulement une dizaine de Serpentard étaient restés. Quelques mois avaient passé et Ella avait fini par abandonner ses recherches sur Théodore Nott. Personne ne reparla de son attention envers le brun, car ils pensaient tous que ce n'avait été qu'un passe-temps inutile vite oublié. La vie de la jeune Maltter aurait très bien pu reprendre normalement son court, si seulement il n'y avait pas Blaise..

« -Alors Princesse, maintenant que nous ne sommes que tous les deux, dis-moi, c'était quoi le truc avec Nott ?

-Excuse-moi ?

-Thé-o-dore No-tt !

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Oh allez, je te connais. Tu n'en parles plus, mais tu as toujours l'air ailleurs.

-Tu es bien le seul à l'avoir remarqué..

-Ne dis pas ça, je suis sûr que les autres aussi. Seulement ils doivent se demander ce qui peut bien t'intéresser autant chez ce mec. La différence avec moi, c'est que je te pose directement la question.

-Ce sont des raisons personnelles Blaise !

-Bon d'accord, j'en parle plus.. »

Le jeune Zabini leva les mains en signe de résignation et laissa la blonde seule. Cette dernière fini par monter se coucher. Une heure plus tard, elle n'avait toujours pas réussi à s'endormir. Elle décida d'aller en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Le couvre-feu était déjà bien passé, mais elle s'en fichait. Une fois arrivée, elle alla s'appuyer contre un mur, contemplant le ciel. Elle sourit légèrement et soupira.

**Théo était assis là depuis longtemps, très longtemps. Il passait ses soirées ici, à regarder les étoiles. Il se sentait libre ici et chaque matin il peinait à redescendre de cette tour si chaleureuse. Lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de pas, il s désintéressa brusquement du ciel pour observer l'intrus. Un réflexe de survie pouvait-on aussi dire. Quand il reconnut la silhouette de la fille, le jeune Nott se détendit et cessa de serrer sa baguette. La jeune fille ne l'avait pas remarqué, et c'était mieux comme ça. Il la fixa, longtemps . **

_Ella joua avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Elle avait toujours aimé les étoiles, elle trouvait ça merveilleux. Elle resta un moment silencieuse à contempler le ciel, et fini par baisser la tête dans un cri rageur._

« -J'ai eu beau arrêter de chercher, j'y penserais toujours.. »

_Elle serra les dents pour essayer de se calmer, même si elle savait qu'elle était seule. Définitivement trop seule. Draco avait invité Pansy et Millicent au manoir Malfoy. Pansy et Millicent, et pas Ella. Cela perturbait la jeune fille. Mais le centre de ses pensées restait malgré tout le même._

**Théo observa étrangement la jeune blonde. Elle était belle et libre. Elle parlait sans craindre que l'on puisse l'écouter. Elle laissait ses sentiments à la vue de tous.. Elle était comme dans les livres qu'il lisait, libre. Il lança encore un coup d'œil à la fille avant de remonter son regard vers le ciel. Libre hein ? Lui aussi aurait bien voulu l'être.**

_Ella avait beau essayer de se changer les idées, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle regarda de nouveau le ciel et fixa l'étoile la plus brillante, avant de murmurer :_

« -Théodore Nott.. Qui es-tu vraiment.. »

**Théodore, qui était vraisemblablement perdu dans ses pensées, sursauta presque en entendant son nom. Il avait sorti sa baguette, pensant qu'il avait été mis à nu. Mais la petite fille restait tournée vers l'extérieur, à regarder elle aussi les étoiles. Théo fronça les sourcils, et après quelques minutes d'immobilisation, ses muscles se détendirent enfin. Il ferma les yeux. Comment est-ce qu'elle le connaissait ? Mais surtout, pourquoi voulait-elle savoir qui il était ? Tant de questions assaillirent le brun, sans qu'il puisse en répondre à une seule. Il lui semblait l'avoir déjà croisée, mais cela restait vague.. Qui était cette fille ? Soudain, Théo vit la jeune fille commencer à observer la pièce. Il se tendit. Pourvut qu'elle arrête, il ne voulait parler à personne. Il ne voulait pas qu'on l'approche. Il voulait être invisible, ne pas avoir existé.**

_Ella continua son exploration, lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle ne voyait pas la personne, elle n'était que de profil. Elle se tendit, apeurée, prête à brandir sa baguette, et se tourna lentement vers l'inconnu. Théodore Nott était là. Assis contre un mur, dans l'ombre. Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux et ne bougea pas pendant un long moment. Comment avait-elle put ne pas le voir ?! A cet instant, elle se maudissait, mais n'était-ce pas sa chance d'en savoir plus sur le garçon ? Peut-être serait-il aimable et en réalité très gentil ? La jeune Maltter ne cilla pas. Elle attendait qu'il réagisse, ne pouvant le faire elle-même._

**Théo pouvait alors observer son visage. Ses traits fin, ses yeux noisettes. Noisettes, mais si clairs, et tellement beaux. Il fixa ses yeux longtemps, comme noyé dans la couleur. Il détourna finalement le regard – non sans peine – et façonna son visage de manière à le rendre froid. Comme on lui avait appris.**

« -Retourne dans ton dortoir. »

_Ella fut déstabilisée pendant un moment. Il était assez près pour pouvoir étudier chaque parties de son visage. Et puis, c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait sa voix. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle ! Pourtant, les paroles de Théodore la firent sursauter. Elle tenta de se reprendre._

« -Je.. Non. »

**Toutes ses pensées s'étaient volatilisées, plus rien ne comptait. Théo lui lança un regard noir et autoritaire.**

« -Non ? »

_Face au regard que lui lançait son interlocuteur, elle oublia à qui elle était en train de parler, et son caractère ainsi que sa fierté reprirent le dessus._

« -Non. Je viens juste d'arriver, tu crois vraiment que je vais rentrer simplement parce que tu me le demande ? »

**De beaux yeux, mais agaçante, pensa Théo.**

« -Qui es-tu pour me parler de cette manière ? Qui es-tu pour oser me tutoyer ? Tu n'es proche en aucune façon de moi, et tu m'es encore moins supérieure. Alors retourne te coucher et laisse-moi seul. »

_Ella ria légèrement, moqueuse._

« Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais supérieure. Tu crois l'être toi peut-être ? Ridicule ! Et puis c'est toi qui m'agresse, je n'ai rien fait de mal. Tu devrais demander à ta mère de mieux t'éduquer ! »

_Il y eut un moment de silence et Ella réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire. Théodore. C'était Théodore Nott qui était en face d'elle. Le petit garçon qui avait perdu sa maman récemment. Elle baissa la tête, honteuse d'avoir dit une atrocité pareille, et commença à reculer vers les escaliers._

« -Désolée.. Je vais m'en aller.. »

**Théo ouvrit grand ses yeux pâles, choqué. Des flashs apparaissaient sans relâche dans son esprit. Puis il sentit un regard familier. Il frissonna, son père le regardait. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, le visage défiguré par la douleur. **

« -Comment as-tu osé ?! Comment as-tu osé ! Traitre ! »

**Il tomba à genou, se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Non il ne fallait pas. Il ne devait pas montrer ses sentiments, il ne fallait pas que l'on découvre ses points faibles. Théo relâcha peu à peu sa tête, puis un dernier flash apparut, un tout dernier. Un sourire pâle, fatigué mais remplit d'amour. Le brun leva la tête et posa une main sur son cœur. Il sentait la présence de la jeune fille, et il lui dit – d'une voix qui laissait transparaitre toute sa haine et sa colère : **

« -Pars, pars loin de moi ! »

_Ella avait mal pour lui. Elle savait que cela devait être dur, mais elle était loin d'imaginer à quel point. Ce qu'elle venait de voir l'avait poignardée. Elle voulait partir, le laisser seul – car après tout c'était de sa faut s'il était dans un tel état – mais ses jambes refusaient de bouger._

« -Je suis désolé, vraiment, je ne voulais pas.. C'est sorti tout seul, je ne voulais pas dire ça.. J'avais.. »

_Ses yeux s'assombrirent et elle parla d'une voix basse._

« -Oublié ce qui était arrivé.. »

**Théo serra les poings. Encore de la pitié, toujours de la pitié. Allait-elle arrêter ? Il n'en pouvait plus. Il n'arrivait plus à tenir. Il contracta chaque muscle de son corps, furieux, il sentit la magie affluer en lui mais n'y prêta pas attention. Les objets autour de lui explosèrent à l'unisson. Théo rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient à nouveau inexpressifs, sans vie, glacials.**

« -Je t'ai demandé de partir. Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter, ce ne serait pas prudent. »

_Déçue et surtout effrayée de ce qu'il venait de se passer, Ella s'apprêta à partir, mais se retourna au dernier moment et murmura : _

« -J'aurais juste aimé faire ta connaissance..

-Je ne veux pas te connaître, je ne veux pas te parler. Alors laisse-moi seul et retourne avec tes 'amis'. C'est bien mieux comme ça. réplique le garçon. »

**Théo l'observa une dernière fois avant de se détourner pour se rapprocher du vide. Il avait raison depuis le début. Être proche de quelqu'un ne le ferait que souffrir. Père aussi avait raison, les sentiments c'est pour les faibles.**

_Ella le regarda une dernière fois, tristement. Cela lui faisait mal de l'entendre dire ça. Et dans un dernier espoir peut-être, elle lui adressa encore une fois la parole._

« -Au cas où un jour tu en aurais besoin.. Mon nom c'est Ella Maltter. »

_Puis voyant son manque de réaction, elle se résigna à retourner dormir, ou du moins à essayer._

**Une fois seul, Théo regarda le vide, perdu dans ses pensées. Ella Maltter, hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait vraiment..**

Le lendemain, Ella se réveilla avec d'énormes cernes. Elle n'avait pas pu s'endormir avant au moins 4H du matin. Elle se rendit dans la grande salle et s'assit à la table de sa maison. Potter et Weasley venaient d'entre à leur tour. Ella grogna intérieurement. _Moins je les approche, mieux c'est._ Elle observa le petit groupe d'amis et bailla. C'est à ce moment-là que Blaise vint s'assoir à côté d'elle.

« -Et ouais, comme tu dis.. bailla-t-il à son tour.

-Mal dormi ?

-C'est imbécile de Nott est rentré sur le coup des 2H des matins, furax. D'habitude il est discret, on ne l'entend pas revenir. Mais cette nuit, tu aurais vu..

-J'ai vu.. marmonna-t-elle.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. D'ordinaire il ne dit rien, mais là il m'a carrément envoyé chier ! ..Tu disais ?

-Rien rien.

-Bon et toi alors, à quoi sont dues ces énormes cernes ?

-Insomnies. Et puis arrête, elles ne sont pas si énormes que ça..

-Tu rigoles ? Je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi grosses !

- ...

-Oh allez, fais pas cette tête ! Viens, on va voir Flora et Hestia Carrow, elles pourront sûrement faire quelque chose pour toi.

-Les Carrow ? Euh d'accord, je te suis.. »

Les jumelles Carrow étaient très spéciales. Elles parlaient, énormément. Ce ne fut qu'une heure après les avoir rencontrées qu'Ella put enfin sortir de leur dortoir. Avec un peu de maquillage et un sort simple qu'elles lui avaient appris, ses cernes n'étaient quasiment plus visibles.

Elle était assise dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, quand Théodore fit sa première apparition de la journée. Il la regarda dans les yeux un court moment, puis s'en alla. Ella serra les dents. C'était un regard toujours aussi froid et dur qu'il lui lançait. Ses jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, elle repensait à tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Fallait-il qu'elle abandonne tout espoir ?


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à JK Rowling, sauf Ella qui m'appartient.

**CHAPITRE SECOND.**

Quelques jours plus tard, Ella vit arriver l'hibou de Draco. Elle fut déçue en constatant que ce n'était qu'une invitation au bal de noël des Malfoy, et non une lettre de son meilleur ami. Le bal avait lieu dans deux jours. Un rapide coup d'œil à Blaise lui montra qu'il avait reçu la même chose. Ella soupira. Depuis la rentrée, les deux blonds ne s'étaient presque pas parlé. Bien sûr, c'était aussi en partie à cause de Crabbe et Goyle qui le suivait tout le temps, mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Le problème était qu'elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle grogna et monta commencer à préparer quelques affaires. Dans son dortoir, après avoir mis quelques vêtements dans sa malle, elle s'assit sur son lit. Elle regarda son poignet droit, sur lequel était attaché une petite chaine d'argent. C'est Draco qui lui avait offert pour ses dix ans. Son cœur se serra. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'éloigne d'elle maintenant ? C'était la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle. Bien sûr, il y avait Pansy et Millicent aussi. Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Les deux filles étaient bien plus proches entre elles qu'avec la jeune Maltter. Et puis, Blaise était là également. Ella sourit légèrement à cette pensée. Le garçon était finalement peut être le seul à faire attention à elle ces derniers temps. En parlant de lui, la petite fille partit le rejoindre pour le diner.

De son côté, Théodore avait dû partir un jour plus tôt. Son père devait s'entretenir avec Lucius Malfoy. Arrivés au manoir Malfoy, Howell congédia son fils, le laissant seul avec un elfe de maison nommé Dobby. Ce dernier demanda à Théo s'il voulait voir Draco, mais le brun lui répondit qu'il préférait aller à la bibliothèque. Pendant son voyage à travers les couloirs, Dobby n'arrêtait pas de complimenter d'un couinement aigu et insupportable la bibliothèque. Théo se dit que pour supporter un tel calvaire, la pièce en question avait le devoir d'être magnifique. Soudain, le couinement s stoppa pour laisser place à un grincement sourd. L'elfe s'effaça derrière la porte, et le jeune garçon pénétra dans la salle. Ce dernier tournait autour de lui même, la tête levée, et sourit satisfait. Il s'approcha des ouvrages et en prit un dont la reliure lui plaisait. Il partit s'assoir à un sombre bureau en chaîne et se plongea dans sa lecture.

Draco venait d'apprendre que le jeune Nott était en train d'errer dans sa bibliothèque. Nott, comme dans Théodore Nott, le garçon qui avait pris toute l'attention de sa meilleure amie. Il décida de le rejoindre et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

Théo avait remarqué la présence de Draco. En même temps, après sa démarche lourde et bruyant, il était impossible de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Mais malgré cela, il resta plongé dans sa lecture. Il sentit le jeune garçon s'assoir à côté de lui.

« -Nott.

-Malfoy.

-Alors, tu te plais à Poudlard ? Tu t'es fait des amis j'espère ? On ne te voit pas beaucoup. »

Théo tourna la page de son livre, le visage impassible.

« -Si je vais à Poudlard ce n'est pas pour établir un quelconque lien social, mais pour apprendre. C'est dailleurs décevant. répondit-il.

-Décevant ? Cela dépend. Tu es sûr de n'avoir aucun contact avec qui que ce soit ? il haussa un sourcil. »

Théo lui lança un regard agacé. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de parler autant, mais son père lui avait demandé de rester correct avec l'héritier Malfoy.

« -Je ne veux m'encombrer d'aucun lien inutile. Alors non, je n'ai pas de contact, comme tu dis. »

Draco voulait à tout prix savoir quelle était la relation entre Théo et Ella. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi son amie s'intéressait autant à lui.

« -D'accord, je vais être plus clair dans ce cas, s'impatienta-t-il. Connais-tu quelqu'un du nom d'Ella Maltter ? »

Théo se rembrunit et contracta ses muscles.

« -Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, lâcha-t-il.

-Justement, si. Je veux savoir ce qu'il y a entre elle et toi.

-Comme tu viens de le dire, dans 'elle et moi' il n'y a pas de Draco Malfoy. Donc si tu es venu pour ça, tu peux repartir.

-Alors c'est donc ça hein, il y a bien quelque chose ! s'énerva-t-il. Franchement Nott, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien trouver d'intéressant chez toi ?! Si tu la touche, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, tu le regretteras. Ne t'approches pas d'elle. Ni au bal, ni jamais.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'une personne telle que toi. »

Après avoir fini de lire, il tourna la page distraitement pour continuer sa lecture. Il entendit Draco grogner un « De toute façon je lui demanderais, elle n'a pas le droit de ma cacher ce genre de choses ! » puis la porte se refermer lourdement. Théo soupira, blasé, et continua sa lecture.

Le soir du bal, Ella arriva un peu après les autres, dans une robe blanche. La petite fille était légèrement tendue. Ce n'était pas toutes les personnes présentes qui l'étouffait, ou encore le fait qu'elle devait se tenir parfaitement, non c'était juste l'idée de revoir Draco et ses deux amies. Malheureusement pour elle, le blond l'aperçut et se dirigea vers elle.

« -Bonsoir Ella !

-Bonsoir.

-Comment tu vas ?

-Bien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? il fronça les sourcils.

-Rien. Tu m'excuseras mais j'ai autre chose à faire.

-Pardon ? Mais, je voulais te parler de quelque chose..

-Et bien tu n'auras qu'a en parler avec Pansy ou Millicent, rétorqua-t-elle. En attendant, moi j'y vais. »

Draco la regarda, étonné. Il regarda la jeune blonde s'éloigner, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus la voir. De son côté, Ella tentait de se calmer. Comment osait-il lui parler comme si de rien n'était ? Elle allait vers le petit salon, lorsqu'elle y entendit les voix de ses deux amies. Ne voulant pas les voir pour le moment, elle fit demi-tour et traversa trois couloirs différents. Arrivée devant la porte de la bibliothèque, elle inspira un grand coup. Elle y entra silencieusement, et sourit en admirant la pièce. Ella avait toujours aimé cet endroit chez les Malfoy. C'est là qu'elle avait rencontré Narcissa pour la première fois. Elle longea les étagères, effleurant parfois quelques reliures.

De son côté, Théo avait bien entendu quelqu'un entré. Lorsqu'il reconnut Ella, il se figea. Il pria pour qu'elle ne le voit pas, et tâcha de se faire aussi discret qu'il le pouvait. Mais malheureusement pour lui, la jolie blonde ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

Ella se dirigeait vers le fond de la pièce, là où plusieurs bureau étaient installés. Au passage, elle prit un livre, mais pas n'importe lequel. Ce livre était le premier cadeau qu'elle avait pu acheter elle-même pour Draco. Elle soupira. Pourquoi son meilleur ami était-il aussi bizard ces derniers temps ? Lorsqu'elle arriva à destination, elle s'arrêta net. Théodore Nott était là, également en train de lire un livre. Elle le vit légèrement contracter sa mâchoire.

« -Pars, lança-t-il toujours aussi froidement.

- Nous ne sommes pas chez toi Nott, la bibliothèque des Malfoy est ouverte à tout le monde. Et puis j'estime connaitre ce lieu bien mieux que toi. »

Ella pouvait paraitre sure d'elle, mais en réalité c'était tout le contraire. Son père lui avait toujours dit de ne pas montrer ses émotions. Et même si elle trouvait cette règle stupide, elle essayait de la respecter.

Théodore, voyant que cela ne mènerait à rien, et n'ayant pas envie de parler à la jeune fille – ni à personne d'autre dailleurs, se replongea dans sa lecture. Il décida d'ignorer Ella, du moins pour le moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle lui voulait vraiment.

La jeune Serpentarde s'assit au bureau à côté de celui du brun. Elle caressa la reliure du livre et ouvrit la première page. Cependant, au bout de quelques lignes, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était incapable de se concentrer sur sa lecture. Elle tourna alors sa tête vers son voisin et l'observa un petit moment. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'il était beau. Il avait l'air tellement dans son monde qu'Ella se demanda si il avait remarqué qu'elle le regardait. Il tourna une page et soupira faiblement. Elle pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté, et une étincelle passa dans ses yeux. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il la fascinait ! Encore plus que Narcissa, et c'était tout dire.

Théodore essayait de rester plongé dans son livre. Mais il sentait le regard insistant d'Ella, et cela le perturbait. Il tourna nerveusement la page, tentant d'ignorer sa voisine. Mais au bout de quelques temps, cela fut trop pénible pour le jeune garçon, et il referma son livre. Il se leva, et regarda la blonde. Il constata que les yeux de cette dernière brillaient, comme ceux de sa mère lorsqu'il la voyait. Cette pensée le fit grimacer, et un mal de tête surgit. Il se pressa de ranger le livre là où il l'avait pris, et se précipita vers la sortie. Et même lorsqu'il passa la porte, il pouvait encore sentir le regard d'Ella le suivre des yeux.

Pendant ce temps, Blaise Zabini cherchait partout Ella. Il avait demandé à tout le monde si quelqu'un l'aurait vu. La jeune Astoria Greengrass lui dit qu'elle l'avait vu partir par-là, et lui désigna le premier couloir que son amie avait emprunté. Blaise sourit. Il savait désormais où elle était. En chemin, il croisa Théodore Nott. Les deux garçons se regardèrent un instant, puis chacun continua son chemin. Arrivé devant la grande porte permettant d'accéder à la bibliothèque, le noir soupira. Lorsqu'il trouva Ella, il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules.

« -Alors princesse, on s'enfuit sans rien dire ?

-Oh désolée Blaise, tu n'étais pas encore arrivé alors je suis venue ici..

-Tu étais toute seule ?

-Oui.. Pourquoi ?

-Ella, fronça-t-il les sourcils.

-Oui bon c'est bon.. Mais pourquoi tu me poses la question alors que tu connais la réponse ?

-J'ai croisé Nott en chemin. Il avait l'air tendu.. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Mais rien !

-D'accord d'accord, ne t'énerve pas..

-Je ne m'énerve pas.. C'est juste que.. Je n'ai vraiment rien dit, on ne s'est pas parlé.

-Je vois.. »

Blaise observa le comportement de son amie, elle l'inquiétait. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi préoccupée. Il décida qu'il parlerait avec Théodore.

« -Blaise.. Je t'adore, mais est-ce que je pourrais rester un peu seule s'il te plait ? »

C'était parfait. Il sourit.

« -Bien sûr. »

Il l'embrassa sur le front et la laissa dans la pièce. Ce n'est que 20 minutes plus tard qu'il trouva Théodore, sur un des balcons.

« -Bonsoir Nott.

-Zabini, le salua-t-il d'un signe de tête.

-Puis-je me permettre de te poser une question ? »

Théodore se contenta de fixer Blaise, et ce dernier considéra qu'il avait son accord.

« -Tu sais, Ella Maltter ? La blonde, une Serpentarde.

-Je sais qui c'est, s'impatienta-t-il. Viens en aux faits Zabini, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'elle ? Est-ce que tu lui as dit quelque chose pour qu'elle s'intéresse tant à toi ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec elle aujourd'hui ?! s'énerva-t-il.

-Tous.. ?

-Malfoy m'a aussi posé des questions ce matin. »

Draco ? Blaise haussa un sourcil. Son entretient avec Nott devra attendre un moment, il fallait d'abord qu'il parle avec un certain blond. Ce dernier fut plutôt simple à trouver, contrairement aux deux autres.

« -Draco, il faut que je te parle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Blaise ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Nott ce matin ?

-Pardon ?

-Ne joue pas les innocents Draco !

-Très bien, je lui ai demandé quelle relation il entretenait avec Ella, et comme il n'a pas voulu me répondre je lui ai dit de ne pas l'approcher.

-Je vois..

-Mais Ella est bizarre ce soir ! Tout à l'heure j'ai voulu lui en parler, et je n'ai eu le temps de ne rien dire, elle m'a complétement abandonné !

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle ne t'écoute pas qu'elle t'abandonne..

-Mais cela fait des jours que ça dure ! Même lorsque j'ai invité Pansy et Millicent elle n'a pas réagi.. »

Cela fit tilt dans la tête de Blaise. Il soupira et mit une main sur l'épaule de Draco.

« -Tu sais, t'es vraiment con. »

Et il se remit en direction de la bibliothèque, voyant le blond faire une mine outrée. C'était simple, Draco était jaloux de l'attention qu'Ella portait à Nott. Et Ella était jalouse de Pansy et Millicent. Ce n'était pas son but premier, mais faire que deux de ses meilleurs amis se reparlent semblant une bonne idée aussi. Blaise soupira pour la énième fois de la soirée. Cela n'allait pas être de tout repos..


End file.
